My Druken Leader
by darkyami1214
Summary: After the whole Chumly incident and the revelations of Bee's and optimus's relationship everyone decides to celebrate for it as well as Optimus's creations day. But why does high grade energon, party and Optimus don't really seem to go well though.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is darkaymi1214 here. And with a new story up her sleeve, anyways this story takes place just after Garrus hidden love's story

"_Coming for you" _

With permission of course, anyways I decided to write a story just for her.

Oh In addition I will add my OC in here she'll be in this story here only unless I say otherwise.

Hope you like it

Please Read and Review

**My Lovely Drunk Leader **

**Chapter 1: PARTY! **

3 weeks have past since the whole Chumly incident, apart from the fact that everyone now knows about the relationship between Autobot leader and the little yellow scout, everything was normal.

After getting checked by Ratchet (for the third time this day), Optimus decided to go check on his little Bee who was currently talking Jazz.

The leader smiled as he walked to the two. But as well as listening to what they were talking about.

"Bee this is great, I'm sure he'll love it."

"Are you sure Jazz what if he doesn't like it." Bee placed his head down his sky blue optics looking toward the ground.

"That I wouldn't like what sweetspark." Optimus calmly said, a little hesitant since Jazz was there he'll have to get used to the fact that everyone now knew about their relationship.

Ever since the sneaky little yellow mech had left the door to his room opened, and had told Ironhide that he wanted to see him personally causing the red mech to reveal everything Optimus tried so hard to keep hidden.

In response Bumblebee jumped causing him to lose footing and fall backwards. He closed his eyes to wait for the hit of the ground, but he never did. Instead he felt two strong arms around him. One around his waist, the other on his left shoulder.

"Are you alright Bumblebee?" The Autobot leader asked his little lover.

Quickly the little scout nodded.

Optimus gave him an unsure glance. Before shrugging it off.

"Alright."

Not knowing to them a femme walked up to them. She smiled when she saw Bumblebee place his hand on the Prime's ass.

Being the evil the little evil femme she is she walked behind them. Jazz used his optic and glanced over and saw the little femme over to the two. Before he could speak she placed a red finger in front of her mouth. He complied.

Preparing herself she glomped onto Optimus causing the older mech to give a startled scream. And forcing him onto the ground.

She was on top of him. Looking up he heard laughter, from three different bots. He grumbled there was only one bot who would do this.

"JAYSTAR!" He yelled, but that only increased the laughter. But for a good sport she got off. Blushing, Optimus followed the femme's act.

He looked at the younger giggling femme.

"Why did you just do that?" he asked annoyed.

"What I can't give a hug for my bigger brother on his creation day." She mussed. Optimus sighed. "Alright but no glomping." He told her.

Ever since the Chumly incident about 1 week later they found her on earth in a traveling pod. He was relived that she was alright. But even so he gets annoyed on how she act. Of course she can become serious is she wanted to. But before or freely she can get on his nerves.

The smaller femme smiled. She looked over to the 3rd in command.

"Hey Jazz could I talk to you for a min?" She asked. Smiling Jazz nodded before walking over to the smaller girl. Leaving both Bee and Optimus alone.

After she was gone Optimus leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. (A habit he got from Sparkplug)

The smaller Autobot smiled as he walked over to his leader/lover.

"Hey, don't take it bad be happy she is here and remembered your birthday." Bee said.

"I know it's just that, sometimes she acts likes a 5 year old." He responded. Bee snickered. "Well according to Teletran 1 she is the age of an average 15 year old. She's only 10 years younger than you in human years."

Optimus gave the smaller mech a glare. Bumblebee smiled.

He moved closer to the older Prime. "Besides she loves you, be happy for that."

The red and blue mech couldn't help but agree with that. Although he loves Bee more than anything, he too loved his sister deeply.

The feeling of two hands on his backstrucks brought him out of his thoughts. Looking down he saw Bumblebee caressing him.

"Bee…"

"Shhh… relax." He whispered in the Prime's right audio receptor. Causing shivers flow down his spine.

Not much later the smaller scout planted a small hot kiss on Optimus's neck. Causing the larger mech to softly moan.

"Bee…"

The yellow beetle smirked as removed one of his hand from his back placing it over his groan and rubbing against it. Optimus's optics widen.

"B-Bee stop… not in the-hallway…!"

But the little yellow mech didn't pay attention. He rubbed harder. Optimus tried to bite back a moan, which didn't fully go well.

Bumblebee smiled when he felt the pelvic feeling wet.

"Bee… the other will hear us… at least can we-" he was interrupted by a kiss. Somehow the little warrior had opened the mask and gave him a kiss on his lips.

With the whole friction and intense heat, the leader couldn't stop himself to let his lover's magic touches come to him.

Not much later, Bumblebee opened the planting revealing the Prime's spike. Optimus gaped between the kiss. As he felt a hand wrap around the harden spike and pump it.

Lubricants escaped the mondule, Optimus moaned as it kept it's movements.

He felt Bee removed his mouth, as well as remove his hand Optimus was about to ask, but didn't get the chance as he was forced onto the ground. Not much later he felt something get put in his mouth, opening his Optics he saw Bumblebee have something pinkish into his mouth.

"Don't worry it's an energon rod, it harmless." He reassured, "I need you to coat it. Optimus nodded as he used his glossia around the rod, making sure it was coated. Not much later it was removed.

"Now are you ready Optimus?" The leader looked in confusion before he realized what his scout was about to do.

"Bee…"

"all I need is a yes or no." He replied. Optimus knew once Bee wanted something he'll do it. He had no choice, he nodded.

The scout smiled. "Alright, but tell me when it hurts alright then I stop." The leader nodded, preparing for what was coming.

He felt his back port open, before he felt something enter him. He bit on his lip trying to not scream or moan in pleasure.

After adjusting he indicated he was ready to move on. Bee continued on it, the full pressure of it made it hard for Optimus to keep his voice in, he let go of all controls in himself and let out a pleasured moan. It was close to a faint scream.

Bee smiled at the act, he continued a little harder, as he pushed in and out of the leader. Who was now trying to keep in his screams.

He looked down and saw his spike already dripping more libercants. Be bent down and engulfed the spike whole.

Optimus's eyes widen quickly he covered his mouth and let out a scream. Which sounded like a low rumble.

Then. Optimus felt himself over load into the scout's mouth, who gladly lapped up the juices.

"W-ow… B-Bee…" He silenced his leader with a kiss.

"I knew you'd like it." He got up as he help his slightly exhausted leader. Helping him cover his interface cable and back port.

Quickly moving they walked away leaving no evidence of their actions. Unfortunately for them, a certain Femme and mech moved from their hiding spot as well as take their camera that was recording the whole scene that also showed the scene throughout the entire ship. Giving it very pleased viewers.

There you go, I tried, I know I'm so evil. As well as Jaystar, and Jazz. Sorry couldn't resist anyways see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone this is Darkaymi1214 here. And I'm back sorry about the delay I had to go to this wedding and I had to finish a chemistry assignment for homework. And I lost tract on working on this.

Don't Blame ME! Blame the schedule!

Anyways here you go.

Please Read and Review

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

Optimus wandered through the halls of the Autobot base, one thing that confused him is why were his Autobots staring at him weirdly. And when they were talking to each other, when he came by they suddenly stop talking.

However he wasn't the only one, Bumblebee got the strange treatment.

What is going on?

However they found out, by when Ironhide and Prowl came to talk at the two. Who were currently at a table drinking some low grade energon.

"Hey you two. How are you guys." Prowl said slightly a little more happier than Usual voice. Optimus and Bee gave him a confused look.

"Are you alright Prowl." Asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah… Just fine. Right Ironhide?" He turned to Ironhide who was currently trying to fight off a smile. Something was being hidden Optimus Groan.

"Alright Spit it out," He asked in a leader commanding tone. This startled the two.

"It's nothing, all the fact is that you two seemed to be happy and we thought we would come over to talk to you." Ironhide explained.

The leader and scout didn't look convinced.

However they shrugged it off.

Once they were done, they walked down, right there they heard something. Like a moan.

Optimus's moan to be exact.

This stopped the two in their tracks. Both turning pale in the moment. It was coming from the upcoming left door. Quietly and carefully they walked over and opened the crack of it slowly.

The sight in front of them made the energon inside their faces drain. With their cheek plates turning crimson red. More on the leader.

If it weren't for his face plates, his face would put a tomato to shame.

Right there the twins, Wheeljack, and even Ratchet where in the room with the screen on playing the footage of their activities from earlier in the hall.

"Dang. I had no Idea Optimus would be dominated by little Bee that easily."

"I knew they were in active relationship, but I thought Bee would be under." Replied the two twins. Ratchet and Wheeljack both felt turned on by this, giving each other a look they seductively smiled.

"Well I don't know about you two, But we got to do some things together." Wheeljack huskily said. Before winking at the white and red medic. Who started to grab his ass.

Optimus was fully shocked, the two were coming out of the room, Not much later Optimus and Bee scrambled away so they wouldn't be seen.

How the frag did they get that footage, they doubt teletran-1 would give them the video.

And the only two bots that could have seen them left them alone.

Wait.

The two bots. Oh was Optimus pissed off alright. Bee looked at his leader before seeing the furry in his Lovers Optics.

Bee gulped this wasn't a good sign.

His leader started walking.

"Optimus where are you going?" The little yellow scout asked.

"I'll be back I need to take care of things, you just go talk to Preceptor or so I have an appointment with two bots. He said as he headed toward the door. Bee placed his hand over his forehead.

He had a bad feeling about this.

Optimus made his way inside.

"TWINS!" The two brothers stopped, dropping the video from their hands.

"O-Optimus… W-What do you need…!" The two stuttered.

"I need you two, for something." He said calmly. The twins looked at each other.

"Such as…?" Sideswipe asked.

"I need you to do one of pranks on someone. But harmful, it's something that will grab two bots in their place." He replied. The twins eyes widen. Was their leader Actually Asking Them To PRANK Someone!

"S-Sir are you… alright…?" The twins asked together.

"I am fine, it's just that I need to get the two bots to learn their lesson." He said, as he grabbed the two timid twins and started talking about what he wanted them to do.

0o0

Optimus smiled under his battle mask as he saw his sister and his TIC asleep.

"nice work you two now I want you to tell everyone to either come here or turn on their screens." He told the twins who simply nodded and walked. Both of them trying to hold in a laugh inside.

They had to admit Optimus pulled a really good one on the femme and mech. As much as Optimus they two were going to enjoy this.

The leader cracked his head at the two, when he heard his sister and third in command moan and online their optics.

Jay was the first to reacted. "Uh… my head…huh? What… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" She screamed.

Jazz quickly reacted what was going on.

"Nice to see you two woken up." The blue eyed leader said to the two startled bots.

"Optimus… what the heck is going on!" Jay said quickly.

"Oh nothing just a little payback." The two looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" They said in unison.

He didn't answer when suddenly they rose from the ground and was hanging up in mid air, both of their back touching each other. The four optics widen.

"Optimus what are you dong?' she screeched. "Oh nothing." he said playfully.

He walked over to the screen next to him and turned it on, moving it to be a camera.

"Hello my fellow Autobots I'm hear to show you something I'm sure you'll love." He moved from the screen and showed the two Autobots hanging from the ceiling.

Jay and Jazz heard faint laughing, the two felt their cheek plates heat up.

"Now this is also to teach them a lesson but also a warning to anyone else. If you so try to reveal or embarrass mine or Bumblebee's relationship you'll end up the same way they are right now." He finished.

Both the bots eyes widen he knew!

"O-Optimus…" She cut of by a sudden fast spin. She screamed Jazz as well. They were being spun around hug by the ceiling like a whistle twirling.

When it finally stop the whole room was spinning.

"Now that you went for a spin what do you say?" Optimus asked slightly aggressively. The two stuttered.

"Uhm.. We're sorry." They got into the spinning rout. Once it stopped the two were just plainly dizzy.

"For what, exactly?" He asked timidly.

Jay was just feeling sick, if they continued this her tanks were sure offload at this point she was at the verge, she never had the strongest stomach tank. Jazz was feeling okay but he was starting to feel those effects.

"Uh… were sorry for recording." Jazz said, only to be spinning again. Jaystar felt she was at her limit she was only a hair away from excluding her insides.

Finally she screamed.

"WERE SORRY! WERE SORRY ABOUT RECORDING YOUR MOMENT WITH BEE, WERE SORRY AND WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN."

At that moment she threw up all of her breakfast onto the floor. Optimus slid a little to the side to avoid it.

He smiled. That was what he wanted to heard. He moved his hand to the control panel and released his sister and TIC. And let go of the metallic ropes.

"I hope you learned your lesson Bumblebee and I don't like it when someone is interrupting our most private moments.

Jazz looked up he was sure he'll never do this again.

Jaystar looked up from the ground wiping any remaining essence from her face. She should have remembered what her brother was capable of before he turned into a leader he used to be one of the smartest trappers and prankers when they were only younglings.

She nodded. "A-alright… w-we'll…never do t…his again…" She said trying to talk over her still slightly uneasy stomach.

Optimus smiled under his mask. "Good" He said as he walked out the room. As he did he heard faint laughter by the rooms he walked by. He closed his optics and weakly smiled.

'_let's hope that helps everyone understand.' The leader mussed. Before walking out. _

Not much later he caught Bumblebee with arms crossed and leaning against the hallway his Optics closed with a tinny smile on his face. He opened on eye when he heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Optimus…" He said to his lover.

"Yes." The red and blue mech asked back.

"I saw what you did. And I hafta say, that was pretty smart of you.'' Bee couldn't help but release a small chuckle with his sentence.

''Well two did deserve it." Optimus responded. His little companion smiled as he grew closer between them. The leader made no resistance this time. His closed his Optics as he removed his face mask.

Bumblebee smiled as he glanced at his leader, his face was always so flawless, beautiful… and scar…?

Bee blinked, yeah there was no doubt, right there was a small scar on the side of his eye.

He pulled back. He remembered the incident 3 weeks ago, when he almost lost Optimus.

The leader was confused, when he felt his little lover pull back. He looked down, the sight in front of him made his insides freeze.

"Bee… Bee. Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. He felt arms encircle around his waist.

"Please don't go… I don't want you to go."

There you go. I'll try to get the next chapter done as quick as I can. I just have a lot of things to do

Anyways This chapter was originally was going to be longer, but I wanted the story to be a little longer. So Yeah.

Don't worry Bee isn't going crazy, he's just in a little emotional state, he'll get better I promise. You'll see what he going through next chapter.

Till then Bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3

I'M BACK!

And with a new chapter, (and expecting reviews with it) Anyways Lets see how Bee is doing.

I own nothing of Transformers they belong to their rightful owners. All I own is my OC and partly the plot. Give some credit to Garrus hidden's love.

Another I need to have reviews if you want this story to stay awake. If not the story will be dead.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: I will protect you **

"Please don't go… I don't want you to go!" Cried Bumblebee.

This shocked Optimus greatly. (What is Bee talking about?)

"Bee what's wrong?" He tried to keep his voice calm for the little bot. However Bee griped his hold Optimus tighter, as if he was going to leave.

"Please don't go! Don't want to lose you!" He cried again. He quivered, his entire frame was shaking.

Optimus grabbed him by the shoulders. Pulling him away from his body, the little scout opened his eyes clear tears in his optics, he looked up to his Prime.

Optimus knelt down and placed his lips to his little lover. His eyes widen but he closed them a little as returned the kiss. As he wrapped his yellow arms around Optimus's neck, tilting his head a little.

Their tongues fought for dominance, which Bee's won, as he wrapped his around his leader's, and moving around the cavern.

Pulling away slightly their salvia mixed, dripped from the corner of their mouths dripping down to their chins.

He held his leader wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on this chest, listen to the glowing spark inside if him.

"Bee…" Optimus called, Bee looked up.

"Why did you react like that earlier?" He asked his blue eyes looking strait to Bumblebee's.

He looked away from the taller mech, blushing a little. "Bumblebee…" He called again.

Bee finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" He screamed. Optimus looked at his little lover in confusion.

"You don't want to lose me…?" He asked slowly.

"I Thought I Almost Lost You!

W-When You Collapsed To The Floor!"

His voice was strain Optimus looked at his little scout for a moment, before he understood what he was meaning.

"You Were Hurt, All Those Wounds… The e-energon that was leaving your body… You Collapsed…!

I-I Thought I Lost You!" He screamed, sobbing.

"I don't want to lose you… w-when you came to save us… I saw you… I felt your pain." He stopped.

Optimus felt his hands rubbing against his back, till it came over his shoulder blade. He winced a little as Bee lightly touched it.

He'll never forgot that one Not only had that dragon bit deeply on it when he was fired on that particular spot it had hit one of his main energon line.

And because of that; his right shoulder was damaged, Permanently. He could still use it to fight, but it's not as strong as his left arm anymore. And he was scarred.

If looked a good amount of time you could see it right now it looked like a forked lightning injury.

It's still a little fragile. According to Ratchet, it'll take about another 3 months before it can be completely healed. So right now it can still reopen if he wasn't careful.

He looked back at the little bot. Who was still crying.

"Please… Optimus... Don't go…" He sounded like he was fragile. Optimus did the only think he could do. He hugged his tear stricken lover.

"Bee… I won't be going anywhere. I promise." He told the little sobbing bot. He looked up to Optimus's optics. He was being serious.

"Optimus…" He started, but was lightly interrupted by the larger mech kissing his forehead.

"I'll be here with you always…" He whispered.

Bumblebee smiled. He felt as if a new weight fell off his shoulders.

"I…

Thank you… But even though… I will always be there for you Optimus… I will protect you…" Little Bee said.

The words actually surprised the older mech, but he smiled as he hugged him gently.

Bumblebee smiled as he placed his lips on Optimus, in attempt for another kiss.

Optimus gladly accepted the small kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, having the little scout to win again.

Playing with the tongues and moving around the other's caverns. Before Bee removed from his mouth from the kiss and headed strait for the red and blue mech's neck. Suckling and biting the sensitive area.

Optimus moaned. It always felt good to have that little sensation on his body, even if was just the neck or tongue.

However it was cut short when a sudden Mech's voice spoke.

"Optimus. I need to ta…" The two stopped immediately, giving a yelp of surprised.

Bee ended up falling to the floor on his back, and Optimus hit his head while trying to get strait up. Being the tallest in the hall, his head slammed into the ceiling.

"OWW!" The two yelped.

They heard laughter. Opening their optics they saw Bluestreak and Ironhide.

"I'm thinking this is a bad time." Ironhide Mussed.

"Don't. Do. That." Bee warned. He was scared out of his wits when they called out.

"I-I'm sorry…" He laughed…"It's just that was need to talk…" He laughed again… "to talk to Optimus." Bluestreak said.

The leader groaned. "What." He asked annoyed also rubbing his sore temple.

There you have it. Now you know what was happening to Bumblebee. Anyways I have to go.

Please Review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A New Chapter YEAH!

I own nothing besides My OC, Transformers belongs to their rightful owners.

Also special thanks to Garrus Hidden Love

For allowing me to use her story line for this story.

Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 4: Let the Party Begin! **

Having taken care of everything and, checking on his sister a little. (_Due to purging her tanks earlier) _

Everything seemed to be fine.

Well except the fact is that the twins had been planning a party for Optimus Creation Day and that Bee and Optimus revealed to be couple.

The leader felt the urge to face palm himself. A party planned by the two twins = a bad idea…

"Come on Optimus… relax a little… it's your Creation Day." Inquired Bumblebee. Who seemed to have completely healed from that little breakdown he had not too long ago.

"It's a party, created from the twins… how could I be calm about it?" He asked a little too strongly.

"Be happy that they care about you." Snapped the little scout. Optimus sighed his face directly to the floor.

"Alright, Alright." He said a little tiredly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter"

Hesitantly he say a green and blue femme walk inside, still a little pale from earlier.

"Uhm… Optimus…" She started blushing a little. She still felt the embarrassment of what her brother had pulled on her and Jazz.

Of course it shouldn't have been a big deal, but since the little femme had purged her tanks, the others are laughing at the fact, that the tough brave little femme they knew was actually weak when it comes to motions.

Not only had it embarrassed her, it had also cracked the tough shell around her. A shell that only Optimus, Bumblebee, and Jazz can see through.

"What is it Jay?" He asked the timid female robot.

"I-it's just that you need to get ready in a few minutes everyone is waiting for you and Bee." She said a little quietly.

Optimus nodded. "Alright… we'll be there in a few." The leader said giving a quick glance at his lover.

Jay nodded as she made her way to the pale yellow door.

"Hey Jaystar." Called the rich baritone voice again. She spun around careful because of her still uneasy tank.

"Are you going drinking any high grade energon?" He asked a little evilly. He knew his sister could never resist the high grade. But since of the spinning accident, he knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Well I won't be able to. I'm still a little nauseous about the whole spin." She replied trying to urge off the glare she wanted to give. She heard her brother chuckle.

"That's what I thought." He told the two bots with him. She glared at her older brother, before growling and walking out the door.

Bumblebee burst into laughter.

"I never would have taken you as a teaser Optimus…" Bee said while laughing. The taller mech smiled. "When it comes to Jay, it's always worth it." He explained.

Bee giggled. "A-Alright… now lets get going, I doubt the others would want to be waiting any longer." Stated Bee.

Optimus groaned, if it was one this Optimus disliked, it was parties. He was never one for the celebrations. But if it were for his little Love, he'll have to be going to it.

0o0

Fixing everything they needed to they got out of their now shared headquarters and walking down the golden hall down to the main room.

Which ever Optimus had to admit, was looking very festive. He had to hand it to the twins. They sure did a hella good job.

The others noticed the two a smiled.

"Alright here's the two love birds!" Cried Wheeljack exclaimed excitedly.

The others cheered, causing the two bots blushing a tinted pink.

"Well now that, that's settled let the Party Begin!"

Well another chapter done. Yes I do realize that it's short and didn't have any Bumblebee/Optimus action or fluff. Or from any other Autobot.

But don't worry I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.

AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!

Now I'm going to have a little voting contest here, do you guys want me to put a little extra fluff (close to slash) in the next chapter. Meaning VERY HOT Kisses, touches, groping, moaning, ECT with other couples in this story.

And Yes Optimus and Bee are already taken care of they already have that. I'm specifically talking about the other Autobots.

If So here are the couples I plan to do it on:

Bumblebee/Optimus(duh)

Prowl/Jazz

Ironhide/Bluestreak

Wheeljack/Ratchet

Hound/Mirage

And a few others

If there is a specific one you want Just write it and I'll think about it. But it can't be with these with others I haven't mentioned. I'm sorry, But I already have a few people(unknown and friends) calling and begging me to write it down with these couples.

If you have a problem with the couples, I'm sorry if it's not what you want. I truly am. Anyways that's it. If have at least a few people to say what they think. __If you guys say Yes then I will write it. If not, only a Bee/Optimus slash will be written only mainly the reason for the Awesome Author I'm writing this for.

So please review and tell me what you would Like. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everything darkyami1214 here. I have to say that after this there is only going to be 1 more chapter then everything will be done.

Apparently I have nothing else to say apart from that I will write the couples I have planed last chapter except, I will add a few, I'm sorry if it's not the ones you guys have asked, but I made a promise to write a little fluff on them.

I'm letting you guys know it's only going to be groping and hot kissing, but other than that it's nothing more.

Oh… wait never mind, I also have to say that some of the Characters might be OOC in this chapter. Mainly because of the Energon.

Understood?

…

Good.

Anyways I own nothing Transformers Belong to their rightful owners, All I own is my OC and partly the plot. (Give some credit to Garrus Hidden Love)

Please Read and Review.

**Chapter 5: You're Drunk Off Your Aft. **

The party had went as followed...

So far thanks to Jazz and Blaster they managed to put up on some loud music. But to the pestering of the other Autobots they turned it down to hardly any sound. Jaystar stood by talking to Blaster, she was currently trying to stay off the energon. She hated the fact she couldn't drink high grade, all because of her still stale tank. So for now she took some low grade. Much to her pleasure.

The others where either talking, listing to some low music, drinking or playing some of the humans games they recently found out by their human friends and internet.

At the very moment Optimus and Bee along with Ratchet, Ironhide, Inferno and Red Alert. Sitting on the round table spinning a rather large green bottle in between them.

"Alright Optimus your turn." Called Ironhide, who was currently hold an energon Cube and snaking his metal servo around Ratchet's wait, who seemed to slightly giggle at it.

Optimus nodded as he spun the bottle, hopping to Primus it would land on Bumblebee. As if he had answered to his plea it had landed on the smaller scout. Smiling and removing his battle mask he placed his lips on his lover's, who gladly took them. He was so lost in it that they forgot they were playing with the others.

"Uh guys enough…" Sounded Red Alert.

Realizing this Optimus's optics widen slightly and pulled himself out of position, blushing lightly.

"Heh, don't blame him… I think he likes it." quoted the Medic, as he gave a wink to Optimus, and Bee. The two smiled.

"Yeah…" Answered the little scout.

"AWWHH!" Cried a male voice.

The six turned to see Wheeljack pushing Bluestreak to the wall; both had high grade energon in their hands, currently the gray and white mech had his head on the crook of the other bot's neck, who wrapped his equally red legs around the waist of the older bot.

"Get a Room You Two!" Cried Sunstreaker. But the two bots seemed to be 'too' distracted to even take notice.

"Ah leave them… they havn' a good time." Called Jazz who was currently trying to get kissed a what seemed to be already a drunk Prowl off of him.

Optimus looked at the couple.

(Prowl's already drunk!) He asked himself stupefied.

(Wow… this party is definitely going to be a wild one…) He told himself.

He was lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized the his surrounding got a little warm. Moving his Sapphire blue optics he noticed that his bottle players were too impatient to wait any longer and went strait to the climax of it.

Because…

Right now Inferno had Red Alert pined to the chair Lips fully on him. While Ironhide held Ratchet in a death gripped hug down to the rear kissing him firmly on the lips.

Optimus scooted a little to give them room, as well as moving closer to his little Bee, who was also blushing at the moment.

"Well… I guess that ends the game." The little scout said, still a little uneasy. Optimus nodded in agreement. He never thought that his birthday would get this... intense.

He did however, knew that his soldiers and friends were in active relationships. Mind that he walked in one of them before, in the middle of… their actions…

He was scarred at the time.

"Mmm… harder!" Cried Bluestreak, obviously not caring if everyone heard.

Optimus's eyes widen as he saw Wheeljack… using his hand rubbing his lover's lover most private area. Quickly moving out the sight he grabbed his little love by the hand and bringing him with him to another part of the room meeting a drinking Jay grinning a little too big.

"Well… how do you like your Creation-day-Party?" She asked a little mocking.

Optimus shook his head a little, in his opinion it was a little too active… not that he could blame his Autobots, they were just high on energon and horny to see what they are doing.

"What about you?" Asked Bumblebee to the blue and Green femme.

"Well, I'm trying to get Blaster to talk to me." She said as she shifted a little, mainly closing her legs a little. Bee squinted his eyes a little.

"Wasn't he just talking to you a minute ago?"

"Yeah. But he left and I'm wondering where he gone to." She said as she looked around.

Optimus felt his Optics wanting to squint hard, grimacing. Of course Blaster and Jay were the only ones who was actually strait on this ship, seeing how they were the only ones with each other. Optimus felt like screaming to the red mech when he found out. He didn't want his younger sister to be in a active couple yet. But Jay managed to convince him otherwise. He however does get very angry when he hears very arousing voices from any part of the ship. He knew Jaystar already is in a relationship like he and Bee.

And at such a young age…

Shaking off of the subject, he found his younger sister holding out a dark magenta cube hold out towards him. He looked at it.

"Come on… it'll do you some good." She said.

"Sorry… I'm trying to stay off the drinks." He spoke.

"Really… it's your birthday. At least take one." She spoke at her older brother.

Optimus only looked at it.

Jay looked at Bee for some help. Who nodded.

"Come one Sweetspark, take one at least." He spoke. Optimus looked at the little scout, who looked at him with big optics.

The leader groaned, when Bee wanted something he always give him the wide optics. He could never win that face. Reluctantly he nodded. Taking the cube. Unknowing that his younger sister was grinning evilly, then hid it when they looked at her.

"Well I have to go find Blast… who knows what he could be doing." She spoke as she walked off.

"Ah Yeah give it to me bitch!" Called out three different voices. The two looked around to see the others having A REALLY GOOD time.

Jazz was now grabbed by the Aft by Prowl. As he sucked on his neck... As well as having an intercourse... He literally saw Prowl entering Jazz who was bright red in the face.

Ratchet's face was also bright red as Ironhide's head was at his pelvic area.

Wheeljack still had Bluestreak pinned to the wall, as well still entering in him. It was obvious as the pinned bot grabbed him the Aft pushing him harder to his direction.

Red and inferno were actually doing the cleanest act, they were simply kissing, French Kissing though. The reason Optimus could tell was the quick flash of seeing their tongues playing with each other, and entering each other's caverns.

Optimus's couldn't help but feel embarrassed but aroused at the same time. And Bee wasn't any better.

"Well… it happened to be a good party then." Answered the yellow bot.

Optimus had to agree with him, he nodded as he took a drink from his sister's offer. He took one sip, his eyes slightly widen as he took it off him lips.

"H-hey… love are you alright…?" Optimus only stood dumb folded as he looked at the drink.

"Optimus…" Bumblebee tried again.

"This Energon is the sweetest I have ever drank." He spoke slowly. It wasn't a lie, it was rich in flavor, a mixture of sweet, salty and a tangling sour taste mixed in perfect harmony.

(Where ever Jay got it, I'll need to ask her where to get it.) He spoke to himself.

Bee looked at the magenta drink again. Something didn't seem right about what Optimus was consuming. But he shrugged it, before putting his attention around the party.

Seeing everyone do this really made him feel a little uncomfortable. Looking at his lover, he realized how really hot he really did look. His broad shoulders, strong arms, tall stature, those long legs... and nice aft...

Optimus looked at his younger Bee, to why did he stop moving, he then realized why, he was drooling and staring at his aft.

"Uh... Bee..." He called.

Bee looked up, he felt something wet on the corners of his mouth.

"Hmm...?"

"Bee what are you thinking?" He asked. Bumblebee looked up at his lover, before smiling. "Guess." He spoke.

Optimus looked at his optics before shaking his head in playful manner. "You dirty bot." he spoke.

"I can't help it, if a hot mech with a nice Aft stands right next to me." At that point Optimus placed his lips on Bee's, it was a simple one, not too hard, not too soft, just right.

"Thanks love."

A sound of multiple deep moaning and clanking metal brought the two out their love trance to see the others really get active. Mainly around Prowl and Jazz, they were really not caring. The couple only smiled, they can't help it anymore. They could only go through it. At that moment Optimus downed his drink, completing it in a single dunk. It tasted good, he couldn't help but just do so.

However... as he did he felt slightly light headed, feeling the room a get a little warmer than it already was.

(Probably it was that whole dunk) He told himself. But even if it was he couldn't help but wanting to get some more energon.

"Hey Bee I need to talk to you." Called Perceptor waving over to him.

"I'll be there." He called back. He turned his head back at his leader.

"Will you be alright Optimus?" He asked. Optimus only smirked, leave it to his little scout to always worry about him. He only nodded. Satisfied with the answer the little yellow bot walked off with the other smaller bot. Optimus walked over to the other side of the room where again he saw his sister giving a small kiss to Blaster on the cheek. She glanced at her brother with her purplish blue eyes smiling.

"Hey Bro, come on we're going to play a drinking game, want in?" She asked, in a more happier than usual mood. He eyed the femme.

"I thought you weren't going to drink?" He asked.

"Oh No I'm not drinking High grade, I'm drinking Low grade, no one said I can't drink that in a drinking game. Ain't that right guys?" She asked the twins, Hound and Mirage who were also part of playing.

"Yeah come on Optimus take a break it'll do ya some good." Said Mirage, while Hound placed a green arm around his shoulders. Optimus couldn't say no to the blue bot. He was one of his closest friends, as well as the more trusted.

"Well, I guess a few drinks wouldn't hurt." he replied still a little uneasy about it.

0o0

"Alright... *hic* Truth or dare... have you e-ever...*hic* topped Bum..ble-bee...?" Asked a rather already drunk Jaystar. Optimus looked at her with an obviously drunk expression.

"Yeah... one... but after that... *hic* never again." He replied slouching over and drinking his pink energon. Everyone Besides Mirage, who claims he was only slightly tipsy was flat out Drunk.

"Alright..." He spoke rubbing his face a little, "I think that should do for now." He replied, the others groaned.

"Come on... babe... one more drink..." Hound spoke to his lover, placing a green hand on his pelvic. Causing the blue mech to yelp. "No... t-that's enough... oh... please don't tease..." He desperately tried to remove the hand.

Optimus looked at the couple before he felt some hint of jealously hit him. Where was his Bee, why can't he do that to him right now...? Looking to his side, he already say Jay and Blaster already grinding, her blue legs warped around her lover, in a deep flaming hot kiss.

The twins were just leaning to each other, already passed out cold. Optimus only slouched over his seat drinking the last of his energon. Till he heard someone call to him.

"Optimus...?" He recognized the voice, it was his Sweet Bee.

He moved his sapphire blue optics to the yellow bot. As soon as he was in close range he sprang his arms around the little bot.

"Were... have you b-*hic* -been?" he asked.

"Well... at first I was talking to Perceptor, but then I had help Jazz to drag an unconscious Prowl from the floor back to their room." Which by the way wasn't easy." he explained as Optimus looked at him tiredly.

"A-Alright..." He spoke his voice deeper than usual. bee took note of this.

"Your Drunk." He spoke out flatly.

"H-hey... I'm only tipsy." Replied Optimus. Bee shook his head.

"Sorry to tell ya... but... your not tipsy." Answered Bumblebee.

Optimus wasn't going to give up that easily. "Uh... I swear to drunk... *hic* I'm not Primus."

"You're Drunk Off your Aft."

"Your Sexy." He spoke his voice getting deeper again.

Bee only looked at him, Before sighing. "Come one lets get you to your room."

Calling over to Mirage, the two brought the drunken leader up off his feet over to his quarters.

"Thanks Mirage."

"No Problem, now I have to go check on Hound, by the way he is at the moment, he'll think I left him." The illusionist bot spoke as he made his way out the door. Bee smiled as he did so.

He looked back at his lover, who was holding his head at the moment groaning. "Oh... I don't feel so hot..." Bumblebee bit back the words he wanted to tell his lover, instead he moved to berth he was on. Sitting on it.

"Optimus..."

He then felt strong arms encircled his waist. And suckling on his neck. "O-Optimus!" He yelped his face getting slightly pink.

The red and blue bot smiled at the smaller's reaction. As he did, he continued his movements, adding a hand to the yellow mech's pelvic area rubbing it.

"W-Wait..." Bee whispered, but instead the larger bot continued as well as opening the cod piece revealing an already sitting up shaft. Bee eyes widen as he felt a gentle push to the large berth. Not much later he felt his lover kissing and licking on the area.

"Optimus!" He yelled. "Shhhh... it'll be alright." He assured as he engulfed the shaft into his mouth. Bee gasped to sudden heat.

It's been a while since they did this, Bee was normally the one to take charge, it's been a while since Optimus was the one to Dominate over him. Suddenly he heard something like a gagging. Looking down he saw Optimus forcing himself to swallow the spike, in fact he was deep throating. Was it really that hard?

The little scout then felt a small pulse of energy, it could only mean one thing...

"O-optimus!" He yelled.

The older bot smiled, it was then there, giving one hard suck Bee came hard onto the Prime. Of course he swallowed most of it, but some had ended up on his face mainly around his lips, but some had managed to land on his cheeks, some went even on his scar.

The other smiled lightly. "It's been a while since we did that." He spoke a little weakly. "But how about we do it the way we normally do." He spoke a bit of huskiness in his voice. The Prime smiled, those were the words he wanted to hear.

Getting up, the smaller bot sat up before pushing the larger Prime onto the Berth. "Alright... lets get to it... after all your such a tease... you need to be taught a lesson." Bee whispered to Optimus's ear final. The elder bot smiled heavily.

"Well why don't you teach me then... punish me master..." He responded in seductively tone that only he could make; his a voice deeper than usual tone.

Bee smiled, "alright then." He spoke yet again.

The yellow mech pushed one of his hands down the mech's lower waist reaching to the blue cod piece before removing it. Instantly he grabbed the pulsing spike and pumped it. Hard.

Optimus moaned, loudly, more over as he felt the smaller scout free hand grab both of his arms and pushed it over his head. He was defenseless to Bee's will.

"Oh not yet my sweet..." He spoke lowly. Opening his Sapphire blue optics he felt the smaller hand off his shaft and his grip of his wrist, before he could ask, he suddenly heard clicking and something get pushed into his mouth and wrap around his head tightly.

As he knew it Bumblebee had locked his wrist together with those cuffs he received 3 weeks ago, and a thick bar gag across his mouth. He smiled, he knew his little Bee knows he loves to have his sex rough, and now he was going to get it. He tried to move his arms, he felt something tug on it.

Oh boy...

He moved his eyes up, His little Bee had also chained the cuffs to the berth.

Oh now he was in for it.

"Do you like you new Position love." He said climbing up onto of the bondage leader. As a response he nodded fervertically.

"Good...

Let's get started then." He said. As of again he felt the warm hand atop of his spike pumping it. The leader groaned, it felt good.

"You like that?" He asked, "Well how about I improve a little."

He pushed in two digits inside of the moaning leader, who's optics widen as he did. He screamed, which was slightly muffed over to bar gag. Bumblebee smiled.

(Heh... Jazz was right Optimus was going to love his gift.)

He told himself as he thought back before the accident, talking to Jazz about the gag he got for his sparkmate.

Optimus twisted and turned, he never felt this... it was so good...

He soon found his lover kiss him on the lips not caring if the bar was on it. Optimus felt his cheeks hot, he could tell that his face would put even a tomato to shame. "You taste good love... now how about over here." He talked as he sucked on his figures which were slightly covered in a white substance. Optimus's substance to be exact. His face was getting even hotter from a ruby red to dark scarlet.

This was just torcher he wanted his Bee to be in him already!

"B-Bee..." He tried, it was a little hard to speak with the gag in his mouth. The scout looked down.

"Ple...ase..." He spoke droll coming at the right edge of his mouth. Bee smirked.

(So he wants me...) He thought evilly.

"What was that Optimus...?" He asked. As he slowed down the pace a little, removing his figures and used them to trail against the openings and shaft, barely touching. Which without doubt was making the older leader more desperate.

"P-lease..." He spoke a little more clearly.

"I want... y-you..." Bee only tilted his head, looking strait into Optimus now glowing deep indigo blue lust filled optics.

"You want what." He spoke a little mockingly.

"I want... you... in me!" He yelled.

Without warning Bee rammed his spike into the begging bot, deeply into him. Optimus pushed his head back and screamed, still a little muffed by the toy inside of his mouth.

"Ahhhh!" The Leader Screamed despite the gag. Bumblebee pushed in deeper and deeper into the mech, knowing he like it rough. It felt just fragging good...

Optimus's optics felt rolling to the back of his head, he felt his climax reaching. His wet valve filled with Bee's spike, not mention the preparation earlier was already taking a toll on the drunk leader.

"B-BEE!" He screamed.

The little scout moved his eyes down to his lover, his face was growing hot tears already falling from his eyes, and his loud moaning indicated he was getting close. Bee felt his climax reaching too. He pushed his head back, he really wanted this to last longer, but it turned out it wasn't.

Grabbing a hold of the Prime's spike he squeezed it a little and pumped it with his movements.

Optimus screamed, the loudest yet. The gag on his mouth somehow loosened making his mouth vulnerable. Bee took that chance and kissed the leader on the lips, licking on any substance that remained on the beautiful leader's face. Kissing him was just sweet, but he realized that his lover was really getting drained from all the pressure. His face was red hot, and cooling lubricants covered his frame, glistening in the light. His screaming came into fainter screams and loud moans.

(I'm w...earing him out...)

Bee smiled a little, before he too felt the symptoms of coming very close.

Pumping the free spike and quickening his movements on the leader, he felt the offloading.

"BEE!" One final scream and thrust Optimus overloaded.

"OPTIMUS!" He as well screamed, as he following, overloaded into the leader.

The leader blacked out, his optics dark. Bumblebee felt extremely worn out,

"That's the best frag I had in years..." He spoke particularly to no one. He moved to his sparkmate's wrist and untied them, despite his tiredness. Once done he landed on top of his lover and fell into emergency recharge...

0o0

"Mmmm..." Called a certain Seeker's voice. His lips were covered at the moment by a certain Decpticon leader. Both holding on to each other in the deep night.

However they weren't alone the other's deep moans and cries covered the Nemesis. The two parted. Although they would never admit it, they two actaully did have a love and hate relationship.

"Your a good kisser my leader..." Spoke the red seeker, his voice slightly heavy.

"Of course I always will be the best at everything my little bird." Spoke the Warlord his red eyes glowing with lust. Pulling the SIC hand he pushed him into his quaters before ravishing his little seeker.

He'll have to thank Soundwave for the video of the autobot's head quarters. And for the fact it was his brother's Creation day. With all the active bots, it had inspired his decepticons to have a little party of their own.

And his alone time with Starscream... Oh he'll definitely reward his third in command...

Yeah. I also added a little decepticon action. And no... I'm sorry I won't be adding a little more or so.

Sorry I'm not much of a fan of the Decepticons.

I don't hate them... I just not much of a fan.

Unless it's Knockout from Transformers Prime. He's hot...

Anyways I hope you liked it. Now I have to take a cold shower. This took me about two weeks and two nights to finish this.

So please Review nicely. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Alright everyone I'm back and with the last chapter of my story. Q.Q

I know it's hard but I have to leave it like this.

Anyways here we go I'm glad that people are enjoying this, I really had fun writing this story. And believe it or not I had actually based this story on a real story that had happened to me. Of course I wasn't drunk but some others did(older people) It was hilarious. Boy... was my brother tiiiiiiippppppsssssy. XD

Anyways I own nothing Transformers G1 belongs to their rightful owners, all I own is my OC and partly the plot. (Give some credit to Garrus Hidden Love)

Please Review.

**Chapter 6: What a Hang Over**

Optimus's optics opened as he woke up from his and Bee's shared berth. The moment he did sudden pain hit him.

"Uhhhh..." He groaned.

His head hurt like Hell and his port was aching. "What did I do last night...?" He asked himself. Then the sudden realization hit him,

"T-the party..." He groaned.

Sitting even more right, which only made his headache even worse. He took note of his surroundings. Then caught glanced of something yellow. There right next to him fast asleep was his little Bee.

The actions he did last night then reappeared in his head. He smiled at the fact.

(Man... it really was a good party.) He got up from his berth. He slightly frowned, part of him wanted to snug with his sparkmate, but... he looked so peaceful, the other part told him to let him sleep.

Then there was a knock on the door. Groaning he pulled himself up careful with his headache and walked over to the door. Right there his sister was holding a regular energon cube and a greenish blue vile.

"Here." She spoke, her voice was normal. The leader pulled an eye brow up. The last time he saw his sister was that she was drunk and having a... He didn't want to think about it.

"Before you ask, no I wasn't drunk at the time, I was fooling you." She spoke in a mater of fact.

"B-but..." He tried the little headache didn't let him continue.

"I knew if I didn't look like I'm getting drunk or so I knew you would stop drinking. Then again that energon you drank yesterday did increase your desire over wanting more." She smirked, Optimus glanced at her. His eyes widening with shock.

"Wait you mean you made me drunk!" He half screamed. Jaystar shook her head playfully.

"No I only gave you something to want some more energon the rest was your own fault." She spoke. "Besides if I hadn't gave you anything then you wouldn't have had that." She stopped, she griped her hands over his hips pushed her pelvic area out in front of her and made a movement. Optimus quickly got the idea.

He was both angry but happy at the same time. "Of course you can thank Bee and Jazz for that." She spoke as she place the two items in her brother's hand.

Optimus glanced at the two things in his hands, before wondering what his sister meant.

"Bee, Jazz and I knew you weren't going to do anything so we kinda planned ahead." She spoke, before walking out the room closing the door behind her. Optimus looked dumbly. What did she mean?

"It means we planned the whole thing Optimus." The sudden voice brought the red and blue leader to his senses. He quickly turned around despite his pain.

"W-What...?" He saw Bee woken up, a sly smile on his face.

"You still don't see it?" The yellow bot asked bemused. Optimus gave him a confused look.

"The whole incident. The whole party?" He asked again. Then Optimus's eye widened like diner plates.

"Wait... you mean...?" He asked almost desperately.

"Everything was planed. The clip, was our idea. We knew you didn't want to let anyone know about this so we decided to show it to everyone.

The spinning, Jaystar and Jazz knew the trouble they were going to get into, but they took the risk. The party. It wasn't planned by the twins... well partly... We did.

The energon Jazz got it, and made Jay give it to you. The drinking game was Jay's idea, we wanted to get you drunk so you can enjoy it. We know you wouldn't enjoy it alone so we made this happen. The rest was by accident. Which by the way I did enjoy." The little scout explained. Optimus eyes widened as hard as they could.

"So... everything was planned from the beginning...?" Optimus asked carefully. In response Bee nodded.

"Heck... we also planned this to help ourselves a bit. Not to mention get Prowl to be in part of the fun." The yellow scout smirked.

"Wait... you're saying-" He was interrupted. "That Jazz got Prowl drunk? Yep that was part of it to." Bumblebee said with a sly smirk.

(So that's why...) Optimus told himself dumbly. When he did his migraine came back.

"Uhhhggg!" He groan, with that he also felt a small metallic hand on his shoulder. Turning so his sight on his little Bee. He had a small smile on his face.

"Why don't you rest a little." He spoke as he lied his lover on the shared berth. Optimus did that.

"Here." Spoke the younger bot again. Handing Optimus the energon and vile. The leader looked at it, unsure.

"It's nothing, all it is plain old energon and medicine for your headache, as well as put you in static lock for some time... well at least until your pain goes away." Spoke the minybot.

Optimus glanced at him, his cryptic blue optics showed nothing of lying. Hesitantly, he nodded as he drank the vile then followed by the energon. Like he said he felt his eyes growing heavier. He lied his head on the pillow as Bee moved his body so he can be as comfortable as possible. He smiled.

"Bee..." He called his voice barely over a whisper due to his sleepiness.

"Hmm..." Called the smaller bot.

"What a hangover..." Was the last thing he said as his eyes turned black. Bee smiled as he leaned over and gave his sparkmate one last kiss before he snugged with him, one last smile on his face before he too closed his optics.

...

There you go I'm done. I glad you guys loved it, sorry it had to be short, but I really ran out of ideas.

But anyways, I'm glad you loved it Garrus Hidden Love. This chapter was originally going to be posted on Christmas, but my computer acted like a bitch and didn't let me go on my FF Account. So I'm sorry everyone. But I hope you can forgive me.

So... please... review... nicely...


End file.
